


a pining fool

by allshoook



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Adam is oblivious, Adam's POV, Boys Kissing, But im bad at writing slowburn, Cute boys, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, GET IT, Hoping this is very slow burn, M/M, Pining, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Ronan is a pining fool, Ronan's POV, Slow Burn, but pynch is endgame though, idk what im doing, its the title, theres not enough adansey fics so heres an adansey fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allshoook/pseuds/allshoook
Summary: Ronan nearly choked on his drink when Gansey said, “I’ve been seeing someone, and I want you to meet him.”ORRonan pines helplessly over his longtime crush, Adam, who is dating Gansey.ORThe Adansey fic that I've always wanted to read, so I decided to write it myself. Pynch is endgame.





	1. The One Where Ronan Chokes

Ronan nearly choked on his drink when Gansey said, “I’ve been seeing someone, and I want you to meet him.”

 

Ronan takes the couple of seconds as he’s coughing up his Coke to think.  _ Him? _ This is the first time Gansey has ever seen a guy before. When he came out to Ronan as Bisexual at the end of their senior year, Ronan was shocked. He really thought his best friend was the straightest guy in the world. Now, apparently, he’s seeing some dude.

 

“Oh?” Ronan croaks out, hitting his chest and taking a careful sip of his drink.

 

Ronan takes in his best friends nervous state. He’s looking at his hands instead of at Ronan, he has a slight blush on his cheeks and there’s a small, shy smile breaking his face. Ronan gapes because Gansey has never been serious about anyone ever. 

 

Ronan clears his throat and kicks Gansey’s leg under the table. “Well? Are you gonna tell me about this mysterious guy or not, loverboy?” 

 

Gansey perks up, his smile growing to split his face in two. He takes a quick sip of his coffee (who drinks coffee at six in the evening?) and starts going off. “His name is Adam. We met the first day of classes in our Intro to Mythology. He’s so fucking smart, Ronan, so thoughtful,” Gansey says bashfully, his hands on his face as he stares into space. “I honestly think you two will hit if off. He’s a sarcastic asshole like you, sometimes.”

 

Ronan hums, doubtful. “If he’s a nerd like you, I’m not so sure.” He grabs a straw wrapper and starts tearing it up into little pieces. “How did you woo him?”

 

Gansey looks confused, tilting his head to the side. “Woo? What’s that?”

 

Ronan rolls his eyes, rolling a small piece of the wrapper into a ball and tossing it at Gansey’s face. “How did you ask him out? How did it happen, is what I’m asking, idiot.” 

 

Gansey pouts, narrowing his eyes a little. “You don’t have to be mean about it. I asked him out one night. It was in the library, we were studying for a quiz. That was a little over a month ago.”

 

Ronan’s eyes widen. “You’ve been dating for almost two months and you haven’t said anything?” Ronan was kind of hurt. And surprised he didn’t figure it out. Sure, Gansey wasn’t at their apartment a lot during the night. But Ronan figured he’d been studying all those late nights. 

 

“Well, I’m telling you now?” Gansey says, his face turning down apologetically. Gansey sighs, kicking lightly at Ronan’s foot under the table. “I just wanted to know for sure that I’m serious about him before I introduce you.”

 

Ronan sighs, brushing it off. “And you’re serious?” 

Gansey nods, and Ronan feels a slight pang of jealousy at Gansey’s lovestruck smile as he says, “Completely insanely serious.” But he’s also very happy for his best friend. So he sucks it up and grins at him.

 

“I’m happy for you, Gans. When do I get to meet him?” 

 

“Today. Now. Soon,” Gansey says excitedly. He grabs his phone out of his pocket and starts swiping on the screen. “He’s on his way from tutoring.” 

 

Ronan snorts. “Nerd.” 

 

Gansey rolls his eyes. “He’s very smart.”

 

“So you said,” Ronan replies blandly. “You know, you’re too nerdy as it is, I don’t think I’ll survive you two.” 

 

Gansey blushes and opens up his textbook as he tells Ronan to shut up. Ronan chuckles as he grabs his sketchbook continues his drawing from earlier. He’s been thinking of new tattoo designs for a few weeks now. He knows he wants a cross with celtic knots incorporated with vines wrapping around it. For is dad and his mom.

 

Gansey’s phone buzzes on the table ten minutes later. He snatches it up so fast and Ronan watches the way Gansey’s face lights up. It’s absolutely disgusting. “He’ll be here in a minute.” 

 

“God, look at you,” Ronan says, his lip curling. “You’re practically fucking squealing.” 

 

Gansey groans and turns red. “Be quiet, will you. Don’t embarrass me.” 

 

Ronan cooes at him, just to be an asshole. “You know I will, Dick.” 

 

“There he is!” Gansey stands up so fast, his knees hit the table.

 

Ronan watches as Gansey waves him over. Oh God, Ronan thinks, are they  _ that  _ couple where they can’t not be touching for a second. Ronan seriously hopes not. Ronan takes a big gulp of his pop as he turns in his seat to see who the guy Gansey is enamored with. 

 

It’s as if it happens in slow motion for Ronan. Turning in his seat, looking up to see a guy walking toward their table who is looking at Gansey with a crooked grin. A guy with tanned skin, tall, who’s on the lankier side with freckles scattered all over him.  _ The  _ guy who’s haunted Ronan’s dreams throughout his senior year. 

 

_ What the fuck?  _ Ronan gasps mid-swallow, and chokes on his drink  _ again _ . He bends over as he spits and coughs loudly. He hears Gansey’s voice, but it sounds far away. Because this  _ can’t  _ be happening. It can’t be  _ that  _ Adam. 

 

He feels a hand hitting his back repeatedly. “Jesus, Ronan.” 

 

He wipes at his eyes and nose, and really doesn’t want to sit up, to see Adam see him with his face red. Not that Adam will remember him. 

 

It was nearing November in Henrietta of Ronan’s last year at Aglionby. He was driving around town because he was bored and Gansey wasn’t in town. His BMW sputtered and died and he had to put it in neutral and pushed it to the only mechanic shop in town. Adam was the only mechanic there that night, and he talked to the lady at the counter and Ronan waited inside for it to be fixed. 

 

When Adam came inside to grab Ronan’s keys, Ronan couldn’t help but stare at his oil stained arms and freckled cheeks. He was the prettiest boy Ronan’s ever seen. Adam didn’t even say anything to him, he just looked at Ronan as he went back into the shop, smiling and giving him a nod. 

 

Ronan didn’t know why Adam stayed with him all year. He didn’t understand the feelings he had whenever he woke up with a hard-on and the remembrance of the lightest blue eyes Ronan has ever seen. It’s not like Ronan ever saw him again. 

 

Until now that is, he’s standing in front of him, Ronan sees his shoes right there. And dating his best friend. Oh God, he doesn’t want to look at him, why did Gansey have to meet Adam and date him. Fuck. 

 

Gansey rubs his back and Ronan can’t hide behind his hands forever, so he swallows and sits up correctly. Gansey looks like he’s grown a second head, furrowing his brow, and finally he looks at Adam, who’s blue eyes look at him in concern, and Ronan cannot do this.

 

Adam opens his mouth, probably to ask if he’s okay, but before he can speak, Ronan stands up, grabs his stuff, and

 

Walks off.

 

“Ronan!” Gansey’s voice calls after him, but he books it out of the coffee shop without a second glance. 

 

How can this be possible? How can Adam be  _ here _ at this  _ university  _ dating his  _ best fucking friend _ . What are the fucking odds. He feels his phone buzz in his pocket but ignores it. He really doesn’t want to talk about it to Gansey. Not yet. He’s scared the first thing he’ll say to him was  _ Hey, I’ve had many wet dreams about your boyfriend. You’re one lucky guy, Gans. _

Ronan’s too far in his mind to notice little human in his way, bumping into her hard since he was walking pretty briskly. “Hey, watch it asshole!”

 

He turns to scowl at the short girl with short hair full of colorful pins. Her face transforms from fury to curiosity in seconds. “You okay, asshole?”

 

And no, he’s not okay. He can’t catch his breath, his palms are sweaty. “You look like you’re gonna blow chunks.” Ronan flicks her off and turns to walk back down the sidewalk. 

 

She yells after him, “Fuck you, asshole!” But Ronan ignores her and walks down the block to his and Ganseys apartment. 

 

It’s time to lock himself in his room until the world ends, although it already feels like it has.

 

~*~

 

Adam’s curls his lip as he takes a sip out of the coffee Gansey ordered him. He’s told him that he hates sweet coffee a dozen times, but Gansey never remembers. But, it’s already paid for, so Adam isn’t gonna waste it. 

 

He watches as Gansey frowns at is phone. “Still nothing?” 

 

Gansey frowns and sighs. “Nothing. He never uses his phone anyways, so.” 

 

Gansey was worried about his friend, Ronan, who Adam was excited to meet. His boyfriend told him a lot about the boy he knew since childhood and today he was supposed to meet him, until he choked on his drink and ran off without a word.

 

Gansey said Ronan was difficult to get used to, to warm up to, but Adam wasn’t expecting this to be their first meeting.

 

“Maybe he felt sick,” Adam supplies, shrugging. 

 

Gansey nods, although he looks like he doesn’t believe it. “Yeah, maybe.” He pockets his phone and gives Adam his sad puppy dog eyes. “I really wanted you guys to meet, though.” 

 

Adam snorts and rustles Gansey’s hair because he knows it annoys him when a hair is out of place. Gansey snatches Adams hand and holds it in his lap. Adam’s smile widens as Gansey plays with his fingers. “At least he knows about us, at least. I’ll meet him officially soon. Hopefully he won’t spatter anything next time.” 

 

Gansey hums, nodding. “You don’t have any classes together, right? He looked like he recognized you.”

 

Adam shakes his head. He couldn’t remember ever seeing a guy with a shaved head and a small scar on his right eyebrow. “Nope, can’t recall ever seeing him.” 

 

Gansey hums again. “Oh well, how was tutoring?” 

 

Adam tells Gansey about his day, about the freshmen girl who is clueless about calculus. He basically needed to reteach her algebra before helping her with her actual assignment, which was irritating, but she had a handle on it by the time they were done. 

 

They stay at the cafe for another hour before walking around campus hand in hand, talking about Halloween. Gansey wants them to be Achilles and Patroclus since he thought it was funny since they met in a mythology class, so he figured it’d be clever to be a Greek hero and his male lover. 

 

And Adam is fully on board. After reading  _ The Song of Achilles _ , recommended by Gansey himself, and cried three days about it, Adam loves the idea. 

 

“But I am tanner, and have lighter hair. Patroclus has dark hair and is muscular. You have more muscle than I do,” Adam argues as they walk through the courtyard.

 

Gansey groans and Adam grins, because he knows he’s right. “So it’s settled,” Adam says smugly. “I’m Achilles and you’re Patroclus.”

 

Gansey hands his head in defeat, “Yeah, yeah. Fine. You win.” Gansey swipes his hand out of Adams and crosses his arms. Adam laughs delightedly at Ganseys dramatics. Smiling fondly, too fondly, Adam steps in front of Gansey, stopping him.

 

He waits until Gansey looks up at Adam with a frown. Adam cups his cheeks, loving how easily it is to make Gansey blush with a single look.  “Name one hero who was happy."

 

"You can't." Gansey says quietly after a moment, his lips turning up shyly at the familiar words. 

 

"I can't,"Adam says just as quietly.

 

"I know. They never let you be famous  _ and  _ happy." He lifted his head higher, stepping closer to Adam. "I'll tell you a secret."

 

"Tell me,” Gansey says, his warm, minty breath brushing Adam’s face.

 

"I'm going to be the first,"Adam answers, licking his lips and watching as Gansey’s eyes follow the movement, his breath getting a little shallower. "Swear it."

 

"Why me?"

 

"Because you're the reason,” Adam brings Ganseys face closer and he hears his breathe hitch. “Swear it."

 

"I swear it,” Gansey says against his lips. Adam sighs into Ganseys mouth at the familiar feeling of his soft lips on his. A jolt of warmth zips through him because of it. How familiar yet deliciously new this actually is. It’s hard to believe that Adam gets to have this. Can’t believe that someone like Gansey would spare someone like Adam a second glance. 

 

But here they are, Gansey melting as Adam digs his fingers in his thick brown hair, kissing and kissing in the middle of the courtyard. 

 

Adam doesn’t know how long they stand there, but it’s not long enough when he distantly hears someone approach them.

 

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” A familiar voice says. 

 

Adam groans against Gansey’s mouth, biting Gansey’s bottom lip one last time before separating. Adam makes sure to hold onto Gansey shoulders after, because he’s usually a little dizzy after kissing so long. 

 

“Noah, I told you we’d study together at eight-thirty,” Adam says, annoyed at being interrupted. He doesn’t take his eyes away from Gansey’s face. His red lips, his fucked up hair, his eyes, dark and hooded as he looks back. 

 

“It’s almost nine, Parrish. I came out to hunt you down,” Noah whines. Adam loves his roommate, but he’s the biggest cockblock. 

 

“I should probably check on Ronan, anyways,” Gansey says, clearing his throat and glances at Adam’s lips one last time before stepping away. Reaching out a fist to Noah, he says, “Sorry for stealing him away.”

 

Noah rolls his eyes, smirking playfully, “Yeah, I’m sure you are.”

 

If it wasn’t dark outside, Adam was sure they’d be seeing a blushing Gansey. “Okay, okay, we’re leaving.” 

 

Noah nods, not realizing that Adam wants him to  _ scram _ so he could say goodbye to Gansey. Adam gives him a pointed look and tips his head to Gansey. “Oh! I’ll just meet you at the dorm then. Later, Ganseyboy.” 

 

They watch as Noah walks off and Adam rolls his eyes. “He’s the worst.”

 

Gansey nods his head in agreement, stepping in close to wrap his arms around Adams waist. Adam sticks his nose in Ganseys hair and breathing in Ganseys clean scent. “You can call me if you can’t sleep tonight. I’ll be up late again,” Adam says softly. Adam knows Gansey suffers from bad insomnia, and Gansey knows Adam hardly sleeps because he stays up studying.

 

“You should try, too,” Gansey murmurs into his collarbone. “But I will if you are up. I’ll text you.” 

 

Adam hums and pushes Gansey away lightly. “Noah awaits, I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Tell me if Ronan’s okay, tell him I’m excited to meet him.” 

 

Gansey nods, smiling. “Will do, Parrish.” 

 

“Okay, Dick.” 

 

Gansey groans, pushing at Adam’s shoulder at the hated nickname. Adam just pulls Gansey back in, pressing a smiling kiss to Ganseys forehead. “Goodnight, Gansey.” 

 

Gansey steps back, looking pained to do so, walks backwards. “Goodnight, Adam.”

  
  
  
  



	2. The One Where Adam Meets Chainsaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Ronan actually meet. Adam and Chainsaw meet. We meet Blue officially. Gansey and Blue meet briefly. SO MANY INTRODUCTIONS in this chapter HELLO lets get things rolling.

It’s three days later when Ronan officially meets Adam. He’s going back to the apartment after class when he hears laughter behind the door and his heart drops. Gansey could have fucking warned him that he was bringing _him_ over, dammit. 

 

He checks his phone and oh, he  _ was _ warned by Gansey about an hour ago with three texts. He hears a shriek coming from Gansey, Ronan knows. He groans loudly and bangs his head on the door. He really doesn’t want to go in, maybe he can go to his studio to finish his still life painting. 

 

But Chainsaw needs to be fed, and Ronan knows Gansey didn’t feed her so he sucks it up and digs for his keys and unlocks the door. 

 

The laughter stops when Ronan steps into the apartment and his eyes immediately go to Adam who is looking at him with bright orange frosting on half of his face. Ronan clears his throat and rips his eyes away to look at Gansey, who also has frosting on his forehead and a little on his hair, with a bland face. “Sorry for interrupting,” He mutters, stepping into the kitchen, stepping between Adam to get to the fridge. 

 

Ronan leans down to get a bottle of water from the bottom drawer and when he stands up straight again, Gansey grabs his shoulders to turn his body so he is facing Adam. “Jesus, Dick-”

 

“Ronan, this is Adam, Adam, this is my friendly best friend, Ronan,” Gansey introduces with a beaming smile.

 

Ronan has a hard time not rolling his eyes, but he knows the speech he’ll get later from Gansey if he acts rudely. So, he nods at Adam. “Hey.” 

 

Adam nods back with a polite smile. “Nice to finally meet you,” He looks to the water bottle in his hand and glances back with a teasing glint in his blue eyes. “Be careful drinking that, we wouldn’t want you to choke again.” 

 

Gansey snorts beside Ronan like it's the funniest thing he's ever heard and Ronan makes sure to jab him in his gut hard. “Very fucking funny.” 

 

Adam laughs lightly and Ronan ignores how fucking nice it sounds. Ronan swallows hard and looks away. Okay, introductions have been made, now Ronan can leave. 

 

“Gotta go feed Chainsaw,” Ronan says, but before he can escape, Gansey puts his hand on his shoulder again. 

 

“Sure, come out when you’re done. We’re making cupcakes,” Gansey says with a proud smile. Ronan looks at the counters to see a dozen or so chocolate and vanilla cupcakes with orange and black frosting. “Halloween is in a week so we thought we’d be festive.” 

 

Ronan rolls his eyes. “Fun.”

 

Adam asks as he wipes the frosting off his nose, “Who’s Chainsaw?” 

 

Ronan smirks and glances shortly at Gansey. “Our child.” 

 

Gansey sputters. “She is not  _ mine.” _ _ _

 

“Yeah no shit, you never fucking feed her when I ask you to,” Ronan says as he walks out of the kitchen.

 

He goes to his room and steps over all the clothes and crumpled up pieces of paper to get to Chainsaw, who squawks eagerly when Ronan nears her cage. Ronan smiles and cooes at his baby raven. “How’s my girl?” 

 

Chainsaw puffs up her feathers proudly as she lets out quiet sounds that melt Ronan’s heart. He opens her cage and lets her hop onto his hand. “Let’s get you some food, huh?” 

 

Chainsaw is Ronan’s pride and joy ever since he found her on the ground by a tree a few weeks ago. She’s a tiny ball of black fluff and Ronan has been loving the journey of being a parent.

 

He walks into the kitchen where he keeps the bag of seeds and Ronan pointedly ignores Adam’s amazed gaze when he sees her cawing in Ronan’s hand. He hides his smirk as he lets Chainsaw walk on the counter, hearing Adams hushed  _ oh my god.  _

 

“Ronan, how many times have I told her to not let her walk around the counter, she shits every time,” Gansey groans as he moves the cupcake pan away from the baby bird. “God, Lynch, you spoil her.” 

 

Ronan snorts as he watches his small corvid walk curiously to the bowl of orange frosting. She pecks at the glass bowl then turns her head to look at Ronan and he smirks and nods as if to say  _ go on.  _

 

Chainsaw squawks loudly and flaps her wings hard and lands clumsily on the rim of the bowl and stares at the sugary contents. Just then, Gansey turns back to the counter and yets out a yelp, “Ronan, no! We’re still using that!” He quickly moves Chainsaw off of the bowl, but not without her pecking his fingers first. “You brat, just like your damn father.” 

 

Adam laughs loudly and Ronan smiles proudly, pouring seeds into his palm and feeding them to her. “Can I feed her?”

 

Ronan looks at Adam who is leaning way too close for Ronan’s liking. God he smells nice. Like pine and mist. Something funny stirs inside his gut at the soft smile Adam has on his face as he looks at his bird so he looks away before he gets caught. “Hold out your hand.”

 

Adam does as Ronan says and pours the seeds into Adam’s palm. Chainsaw croaks irritably as she moves to peck at her seeds. “She’s very cute. You must be proud,” Adam says, smiling slightly as he carefully strokes a finger down Chainsaw’s feather.

 

When the food is all gone, Chainsaw looks up at Adam and squawks loudly, hopping up into Adam’s hand. Adam twitches in surprise but quickly fixes himself and keeps still, looking at Ronan in delight. 

 

“She’s saying thanks,” Ronan says softly, stepping closer and smiles down at his baby. “You want me to take her?” 

 

Adam shrugs. “I’m okay if it’s fine with you, she’s a sweetheart,” Adam says, moving his arm slowly and lets Chainsaw hop onto his shoulder. Ronan grins, very pleased at how well Adam is with his bird and he can’t stop smiling as Adam directs his smile at him and oh fuck, they’re standing pretty fucking close to each other and Adam’s eyes are, again, beautiful and captivating and so blue. Step back step back step back.

 

Ronan steps back and bumps into Gansey’s chest. 

 

Ronan flinches slightly as he spins around and scowls immediately at Ganseys gaping face. “You look like a newborn fucking bird waiting for worms. Close your mouth.” Gansey shuts his mouth with a clack and curls his lip at Ronan before looking back at Adam. 

 

“She’s never warmed up that fast to anybody,” Gansey says, shaking his head. And Ronan ignores the warm feeling in his stomach because it’s very true. “She still doesn’t like me holding her sometimes.”

 

Ronan snorts and pats Ganseys shoulder. “It’s because you were scared of her the first week I brought her home.” 

 

Gansey’s face turns a slight red. Adam gasps in fake shock. “Scared? Of this ball of feathers?” Adam laughs and looks at Ronan. “Please tell me you’re joking.” 

 

Ronan shakes his head. “‘Fraid not.”

 

Gansey pushes Ronan away. “Kay, enough of embarrassing me, please stop.” He walks to Adam and approaches Chainsaw slowly, who looks at him with a cautious head tilt. He lifts a pointer finger closer to her and she back up until she’s resting against Adam’s neck. 

 

Now he’s staring at Adam’s neck, which is beautifully freckled and tan.

 

Gansey gasps as Chainsaw bites at Gansey’s finger. “Why do you hate me?” Gansey cries helplessly.

 

Adam laughs again, a big bursting snort that has Ronan wanting to blow something up because what a lovely sound. 

 

“I trained her to bite you every time,” Ronan says, smirking meanly at Gansey and  _ keeps _ his gaze anywhere else but Ganseys fucking boyfriend. 

 

Adam cooes at Gansey, pinching his cheek. “You can’t be liked by everyone, sorry to say.” 

 

Ronan feels sick. He looks down at his socked feet so he doesn’t see Gansey’s face soften. He feels wound up inside. He’s gotta get over these  _ feelings _ or whatever the fuck they are for Gansey’s boyfriend. It’s not good for anyone. 

 

He balls his fist as he hears the wet sound of someone kissing someone and he has to get out of there. He steps up, startling the couple as he grabs Chainsaw as carefully as he can and starts to walk through the door. 

 

“Hey,” Gansey says. “We’re gonna finish the cupcakes if you want to join.”

 

Ronan clenches his jaw. “Not interested.” 

 

He slams the door and lays down with Chainsaw with his music blasted so he doesn’t hear any cute couple-shit that is happening outside his door.  

  
  


~*~

  
  


Adam is in the library at his and Ganseys usual spot, resting his chin on his palm as he looks at his phone and browses Ronan’s instagram. Gansey recently begged Adam to download the app, and Adam finally got around to it, finding Gansey, thus finding Ronan. There aren’t too many photos to be shared, his last photo must have been when Ronan first found his pet raven. Adam smiles slightly at the tiny thing with her beak wide open placed on Ronan’s shoulder. Half of his face is in the shot with his mouth open as well, his eyes open wide and wild with a crazed glint in his eyes. The title was,  _ daughter like father.  _ with a middle finger emoji, because of course.

 

There are a few black sketches posted that looked really cool. Ronan was a great artist. There was one that looked like a haunted woods, posted last October, and one of sketched hands raised in prayer. 

 

There’s a few of him and Gansey. Adam lets out a chuckle too loud for a library and gets a few hushes from people around him. In the photo, it’s a passed out Gansey with a drawn on mustache, titled appropriately,  _ a hairy dick.  _

 

He scrolls up back to Ronan’s profile and hovers over the follow button. He worries that it’d be too weird to suddenly follow Ronan on social media. They met a few days ago, and Adam thought it went well. His pet liked him, approved, so Adam thought he was safe. But then Ronan stormed off suddenly, and Adam hasn’t seen him again since. 

 

He grins at Ronan’s bio caption of  _ don’t fucking follow me _ , despite him having almost a thousand followers. His profile is just half his dark blue eye and Chainsaw’s beady eye and part of her beak. His smile widens. He must really cherish that bird, thinking back at how soft and careful he was with her the other day. 

 

Sighing, he doesn’t give another thought as he presses the follow button and slams his phone down. Ronan probably doesn’t even check his instagram that often. It’s no big deal, he just wants to get to know his boyfriend’s best friend, which is what Gansey wants, too. 

 

He forgets all about it as he works on his biochem labs due on Wednesday as he sips on his black coffee.

 

After finishing his coffee, he takes a break to stretch his neck and back. He’s been in the library for a little over an hour and he checks the time. His job at the Starbucks on campus starts in an hour and a half and checks his messages to see if Gansey texted. Seeing no messages, he asks where he is. 

 

“Hey, Adam.” 

 

Adam looks up and smiles, seeing his co-worker approaching his table. “Hey, Blue.” 

 

Blue Sargent nods, sitting down across from him and sets down a drink as well as a journal. “How goes it?”

 

Adam shrugs, “Just doing the usual.” Adam pats his homework with a shrug. Blue hums and goes to fix a loose hair clip. “What about you?”

 

Blue waves him off, “Just dreading tonights shift. You work with me, right?” 

 

Adam nods. “Yep, hopefully it’ll be a slow night.” Adam’s been working with Blue ever since she started working two weeks ago. The first day, she complained to Adam that she had to work for such a place as Starbucks. She complained to the manager about how they should start using biodegradable materials for cups and straws. Needless to say, Adam is surprised that she hasn’t been fired yet. 

 

But he really likes her, she’s really cool and headstrong. She doesn’t take shit from anybody and is her own person. She’s studying to be an environmentalist, and is the president of the environmental club and has had a few rallies about ‘saving the trees’ and such. 

 

“We can walk together then, yeah?” Blue asks, chipping the colorful nail polish on her fingers.

 

“Yeah, sure. Sounds good.” They quiet down after that, working on their own individual things.

 

Adam’s too concentrated on organizing his planner that he doesn’t notice anyone approaching to his left. He feels someone come close to him before he feels lips smacking on his cheek that he nearly jumps out of his seat in shock. Blue jumps slightly at Adam’s quick movements. 

 

Gansey smiles wide at Adam and Adam tries to calm his racing heart. Gansey approached him on his deaf side and Gansey  _ knows _ that he startles easily from sudden touches or noises. Ganseys smile slowly drifts off his face at Adam’s face and sits down next to him. “Shit, I did it again, I’m so sorry,” Gansey whispers, rubbing slow circles on his back. 

 

Adam chances a glance at Blue, embarrassed, to see her glancing between Adam and Gansey. He doesn’t want to say anything in front of Blue, so he squares his jaw and introduces them. “Blue, this is my boyfriend, Gansey. Gansey, this is my co-worker, Blue.”

 

“Ah,” Gansey says, his prized smile back on his face, which enhances Adam’s anger. “Hello, nice to meet you.”

 

Blue nods, and Adam’s anger towards Gansey turns to concern as he watches Blue turn, well, blue. She’s staring at Gansey with this startled look and seems to not be breathing. “Blue, you okay?” 

 

Blue looks back to Adam and gasps, heaving in a breathe and suddenly stands. “Cool, well. I’ll see you at work, Adam.” She gathers her things and bustles away. 

 

“What the heck was that? Is there something wrong with my face?” Gansey asks as he raises a perfect eyebrow at Adam. 

 

Now that Blue has made her getaway, Adam’s annoyance returns. “No, but there’s clearly something wrong with your fucking memory.” 

 

He slumps down and studies his planner, rolling his eyes as he hears Gansey sigh. Adam knows he’s trying to think for something to say, but Adam’s done. “How many times have I told you? I am deaf in my left ear,” He says it slowly as if Gansey is stupid. He ignores the look of hurt that flushes Gansey’s face. “I know you forget, but this is something I need you to remember.” 

 

Gansey nods. “I know, okay. I know,” He slowly reaches a hand towards his leg, and when Adam doesn’t object, he squeezes his thigh. “I know you hate thunderstorms because of the loud booms. I know you don’t like suddenly being touched, I just thought I’d be cute and surprise you with a cheek kiss, okay? I suck,” Gansey huffs and he looks unbearably sad Adam can’t take it much longer. 

“You’re stupid,” Adam says, a small smile shining through, telling Gansey it’s okay. He takes Ganseys hand and the boy beams, leaning close to kiss his cheek again. “So how was your day?”

 

They talk and work on homework until it’s time for Adam’s shift. Gansey walks him down and kisses him goodbye. Blue is already there and hands Adam his apron when he walks behind the counter. Adam doesn’t bring up the awkward encounter at the library, but Adam suspects that Blue doesn’t like Gansey for some reason.

She sees him approach the counter and hastily grabs Adam’s shirt despite it being her shift for cashiering, and says, “You get his order, he’s your boyfriend.” And walks to the backroom. 

 

Rolling his eyes, Adam rings Gansey up for his drink and quickly fixes it up as more and more customers come in. “Call me when you’re done, okay?” Gansey says, smiling as Adam hands him his drink. Adam nods and quickly says goodbye, calling for Blue to get out and do her job as the next customer steps up. 

 

Adam’s shift goes by quickly for the next two hours. The steady stream of students coming in for pumpkin spice lattes and muffins have been keeping Adam’s mind busy and soon enough, he tells Blue that he’s going on his lunch. He takes his apron off and leaves it on his hanger. He quickly pours some black coffee for himself and settles in a corner table with his Mythology notes. 

 

Ten minutes into his notes, he hears Blue say, “Asshole!” 

 

Adam dreads looking up, because this isn’t the first time Blue was inappropriate in front of a customer. He does so reluctantly and is surprised to see Blue, fuming, at Ronan. Ronan says something which makes stormy glare ten times darker. Adam quickly gets up to try and calm his co-worker. 

 

“Ronan! Hey,” Adam says, trying to have a cheery voice as he gives Blue a warning glance. It’s late enough so there isn’t anyone waiting in line, just a few people on their computers or studying. 

 

Ronan’s eyes widen as he sees Adam. “I-I didn’t know you worked here.” 

 

Adam nods. “Yep, just three days a week. Please excuse my co-worker, here. She’s just a little hot-headed.” He gives Blue his sweetest smile as her glare is faced on Adam. 

 

Ronan snorts. “So much anger in such a small body.” And oh, now Adam gets why Blue’s pissed. Adam doesn’t know Blue all that much, but if one thing upsets her, it’s when someone comments on her height. 

 

“Ha, ha, well. I’m still on lunch for about sixteen minutes now. Let’s go hang out,” Adam gives no room for argument, just grabs Ronan’s wrist lightly and tugs him to his table. 

 

“I didn’t get my fucking drink,” Ronan mutters as he slips into his seat, tugging on his ear, which Adam notices is a little red. 

 

Adam waves him off. “I’ll get you your damn coffee after. I’m glad you’re here.” 

 

Ronan looks at him, wary. “You are?”

 

Adam nods his head and smiles. “Yeah, it’d be cool to get to know each other right?”

 

Ronan looks away, expression dark and closed-off and shrugs tightly. Adam sighs, and kind of expected this. Gansey told Adam a little about their friendship. They’ve been friends since childhood, and it’s been just the two of them for so long. It’s bound to be a change when one of them finds someone. 

 

“Look, I’m not trying to replace you. You’re his best friend,” Adam says carefully. Ronan’s gaze whips to him with a scowl.

 

“What are you fucking talking about?” 

 

Adam swallows and rubs his hands together nervously. “I’m just saying, I’m Gansey’s boyfriend, so it might seem a little weird for you,” Adam shakes his head, feeling foolish. “It’s just that Gansey said you might be threatened by me? That I’d be taking all of his time away.” 

 

Ronan curls his lip and is quiet for one, two, three, four seconds before snorting, laughing his ass off. “The fuck, Parrish,” He takes a moment to get his bearings together. He folds his hands together and turns his blue, eyes twinkling with mirth towards him. “I am not some fucking child. I’m not gonna cry when Gansey doesn’t spend his night with me. Trust me, you’re a godsend that he’s not home so much. He’s finally getting a life.” 

 

Adam cracks a smile as Ronan starts to laugh again softly. “Okay, okay. I wasn’t sure, man. I thought you hated me.” 

 

Ronan snorts and crosses his arms, rubbing his neck and looking at the paintings on the wall. “Nah, I don’t hate you,” He says softly. Adam barely catches the soft shift in his gaze as Ronan looks anywhere but him.

 

Adam beams. “Awesome, so? Friends?” 

 

Ronan nods stiffly. “Yeah, sure.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is kind of boring to me, hope you guys don't think so. Let me know what you thought!
> 
> I was going to have Chainsaw be a fully grown adult raven, but the thought of bby Chainsaw melted my heart and I couldn't help but Google pictures of baby ravens. So cute guys. 
> 
> Hope you guys like Adam and Ronan together in this fic. Can Ronan REALLY get his shit together so they can be FRienDS?!?! What the heck is up with Blue and GansEY?!


	3. The One Where Cheng Flirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to Henry's Halloween Party!

Ronan wanted to make befriending Adam difficult, but it’s not fucking possible. The guy is just so fucking likeable, so  _ crushable _ . No wonder Gansey fell head over heels, no wonder  _ Ronan _ is falling… 

 

No. No, he can’t think that way. 

 

Ronan scowls at himself as he watches Adam standing in line to order their drinks at Starbucks. Ronan was shocked when he was notified with an Instagram message from him asking if he wanted to get coffee after his last class. 

 

Adam refused when Ronan offered to pay.  _ No, Lynch. I offered, so I’m paying. You like salted caramel macchiatos, right?  _

 

Ronan felt a wave of happiness that Adam remembered his coffee order from the night that they decided to be friends. Then he reminded himself that it’s his job to remember orders, and felt stupid. 

 

Ronan distracted himself from staring at Adam by doodling in the margins of his Art History textbook, dreading doing his readings since it was his least favorite class but he knew there was a quiz tomorrow.  

 

“Do you doodle on any available surface?” Adam asks as he places the drinks carefully onto to the table. “A true art nerd.” 

 

Ronan smiles in thanks for the coffee and says. “Me? The nerd? I bet you read your textbooks for fun.” 

 

Adam has the decency to look embarrassed. “Only a few.”

 

Ronan smirks then goes back to the pumpkin he was doodling. Once he was done with that, he grabs a clean napkin. “What should I draw?” 

 

Adam pauses from scribbling in his notebook to think. “A butterfly. A monarch butterfly.”

 

Ronan shrugs and gets started sketching the body. “Why a butterfly?” 

 

Adam sighs wistfully, and Ronan looks up to see Adam smiling softly. “When I grew up, I wanted to be a lepidopterist.” When Adam catches Ronan’s confused gaze, he clarifies. “I wanted to study butterflies.” 

 

Ronan snorts. “That’s pretty gay.” 

 

Adam nods his head. “Yeah, that’s what my dad said. Then that dream was stomped out pretty quick,” Adam laughs humorlessly. “But I still find them fascinating. Remember that time in elementary school where you watched the butterflies life cycle? That’s where it all started.”

 

Ronan hums, nodding as he continues his drawing, working on the details of the wings. “Tell me facts, then.”

 

“Here’s something more gay,” Adam says, grinning. “A group of butterflies is called a flutter.” Ronan grins. “Their eyes are made up of more than six thousand lenses.” 

 

“Gross,” Ronan shudders slightly. “I’ve always been kind of creeped out ever since I saw that Spongebob episode.”

 

Adam snorts, spitting out a drop of coffee he just drank. “I hate that episode,” Adam says, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. 

 

Ronan shakes his head. “It’s a classic.” When he finishes up his sketch, he slides it over to Adam. Adam studies it, humming. “Very nice, very nice,” Adam says, clapping. “Very realistic.” 

 

Ronan bows his head and says, “You’re welcome.” 

 

They spend about a half hour studying, or for Ronan, trying to study instead of watching Adam’s hands writing elegantly on his notebook. He has beautiful hands. He reads about six pages and has two pages full of notes before Adam speaks again. “Are you going to that Halloween party?”

 

Ronan scowls. “Cheng’s party? No, God, no.” 

 

Adam frowns in disappointment. “Why not? Too busy studying all night?” Adam says sarcastically.

 

Ronan sticks his tongue out and fiddles with his pen. “It’s just not my scene. All the stupid drunks acting all stupid. Shitty alcohol. Plus, Cheng annoys the fuck out of me.” 

 

Adam laughs and nods in agreement. “Yeah, he’s a bit much. He kept flirting with me when Gansey introduced us. He’s pretty funny.” 

 

Ronan grunts, annoyed. Gansey already did everything he could to try to convince him to come.  _ Oh, it’s gonna be fun, Lynch. Don’t be a spoil sport. Mingle! You need to meet more people. _ Ronan was fine staying in. He could hang out with Chainsaw and facetime Matthew. And sure, maybe it sounds lame as fuck to other people, but Ronan was looking forward to it, thank you very much. 

 

“Hey,” Adam says, placing a hand on Ronan’s wrist. His entire body freezes and his breathe hitches in his throat as his eyes hone in to Adam’s hand touching him. His palm is slightly clammy, but the pads of his fingers are dry and callous. Probably from working on cars, Ronan thinks. Adam removes his hand, and Ronan snaps his head up to see Adam grinning crookedly, not knowing whatsoever of Ronan’s mental freakout at being touched for three fucking seconds. “Partying is not my scene, either. I’m just going to make Gansey happy, he seems really excited for it.”

 

Ronan grumbles under his breath as he looks down at the table at his open textbook so he doesn’t have to look at Adam. “Is Gansey making you talk to me about going?”

 

“No, he’s sad you’re not going, and I told him he shouldn’t force you if you don’t want to go. Although, if you  _ do _ go, we could be bored and miserable together,” Adam suggests. Ronan looks up to Adam’s hopeful gaze and his resolve crumbles. Because  _ Adam _ wants  _ Ronan  _ to come so that they could be bored and miserable  _ together. _

 

“I’ll think about it,” Ronan mumbles.

 

Adam beams.

  
  


***

 

Ronan ends up going.

 

He spends the days leading up to Cheng’s stupid party baking shit with Gansey. He’s really sick of candy corn. Who the hell likes candy corn, anyways? He even buys a dark brown afro for his Bob Ross costume, which has Gansey doubling over in laughter when he sees it. 

 

Gansey is all ready in his Patroclus costume with his freshly curled hair, white toga wrapped artfully around him, showing off his legs with brown sandals, texting Adam. 

 

Ronan finishes putting the brownies that are shaped like ghosts into plastic containers when there’s a knock on the door and Ronan’s stomach flips. He swallows his nerve as he goes into his room to check on Chainsaw before he leaves. He finds her sound asleep and smiles softly. 

 

He hears murmurs coming from the living room, soft laughter and snorts and Ronan kind of regrets coming with. He’ll be alone while the two lovebirds dance and be overall gross, and Ronan doesn’t want to deal with that. 

 

But, Gansey was all too happy when Ronan said he’d go after hanging out with Adam. So he puts on his light blue button down shirt and fixes his ridiculous afro and closes his door behind him.

 

And he nearly loses his footing when he sees Adam leaning against the counter in the kitchen, munching on a cupcake. Adam doesn’t notice Ronan leaning against his closed door, so he takes a moment to really  _ look _ . 

 

And what a fucking sight. 

 

His wavy hair is adorned in a golden leaf headband, and Ronan just wants to brush his fingers through the soft looking locks. His toga fits his figure beautifully and his legs. His  _ legs.  _ He’s all tanned, freckled skin and Ronan feels like he’s going to die. 

 

Death would be a welcomed thing because this is torture. He watches as Gansey siddles to Adam’s side and smiles at him as he wipes off some orange frosting from Adams mouth with his thumb and Ronan realizes he should really stop ogling Gansey’s boyfriend because that’s pretty fucked up and creepy so he goes to make his presence known. 

 

“Ready to go?” Ronan says, willing his voice to sound even and normal. They two gods look towards him, and Ronan ignores Adam’s eye. 

 

“My God, look at you,” Adam snorts. “You look-”

 

Ronan puts up a hand. “Not a fucking word.”

 

“Ridiculous,” Adam finishes. Gansey snickers.

 

Ronan swears under his breath as he pushes past to grab the container of desert. “Let’s get this over with.” 

 

“Can you please not be a piss-ass the whole night?” Gansey says, raising his eyebrows up as he hands a container to Adam to carry. 

 

“Not making any promises,” Ronan says. He ignores Gansey’s annoyed huff and walks out of the kitchen to grab his jacket and boots. 

 

Gansey and Adam step out of the kitchen shortly, Gansey’s face looking pinched and Adam catches Ronan’s eye and smiles encouragely. Ronan looks away.

 

He needs a beer or five. 

 

Ronan makes sure he has his keys in his pocket and heads out of the apartment and into the hallway, not waiting for the others. He knew he shouldn’t have come. He was in a pissy mood which made Gansey mad which made Ronan’s mood even worse. 

 

Henry Cheng lived in a building on campus infamous for their parties, and it was just a twenty minute walk, and Ronan appreciated the cool air hitting his warm face, he had a hard time keeping his wig from flying off due to the wind.

Gansey made him hold a container of deserts, and Ronan was tempted to accidentally drop them, just to be an asshole, but he settled on shaking the container to fuck the frosting up when Gansey wasn’t paying attention. 

 

Ronan walks ahead, not in the mood to talk or see them holding hands, so he pulls out his earbuds out of his pocket and puts on his music. 

 

He notices a lot of people in costumes nearing the apartment. He sees a lot of Harley Quinns and Black Panthers probably heading to Cheng’s as well.

 

When they’re five minutes away from the party, Gansey comes and pulls out Ronan’s buds and gives him a hearty grin that makes Ronan roll his eyes. “Are you ready to have fun, Lynch?”

 

“Cheng better not talk to me,” Ronan says.

 

“Cheng talks to everyone, even the stubborn assholes,” Gansey says, wrapping an arm around his neck, jostling his wig. Ronan elbows him in the side.

 

Adam steps to Ronans other side, looking chilled from the cold air but happy with a bright glint in his eye. “He’ll probably try to flirt with you.”

 

Ronan scowls. “He tried to kiss me last year at another party. Hence why I hate going to his parties,” Ronan shudders at the memory. “The fucker can’t hold his liquor.” 

 

Adam laughs, tilting his head back and Ronan watches his adam’s apple move as he chuckles. “Let’s hope he’s not too fucked up yet, we’re here.” 

 

And dread filled Ronan’s stomach at all of the people spilling from the apartment. The loud bass from the shitty music that was playing within. Adam looked apprehensive but Gansey was practically bouncing on his feet. Before they could get into the apartment, Gansey stopped them.

 

“Wait! I want pictures,” Gansey says loudly over the loud music. He gets his phone out and hands it to Ronan. “Take one of us, will you?”

 

Ronan scowls but grabs the phone from Gansey’s fingers, opening up the camera app. Gansey and Adam remove their coats to show their costume and sidle up close to each other. Ronan snaps one with arms around each other, one with Gansey kissing Adam’s cheek, and one where they’re making funny faces at each other.

 

Ronan felt like he was going to break Gansey’s phone with how tightly he was gripping it. Ronan practically throws the phone back to him but not before Gansey stops him with a hand on his wrist. “Not so fast, Lynch. It’s your turn now.”

 

Ronan swears under his breath as Gansey maneuvers him so they’re in front of the house, with Adam snapping pictures of them. “Smile, Bob Ross!” Adam hollers as Ronan doesn’t do anything but scowl at the phone. Ronan gives the finger and sticks out his tongue in retaliation. “That’s much better,” Adam says. 

 

After that, they finally push their way in. Ronan just wants to know where the damn alcohol is being kept, but they’re stopped every five fucking seconds because everyone wants to say hi to Gansey. 

 

Ronan can practically feel Adam’s discomfort, with his tensed up shoulders, the way his eyes flit around the crowded room. Ronan wants to snap at Gansey for not seeing how his boyfriend is feeling. 

 

He wraps his hand lightly on Adam’s wrist, causing the god-like boy to jump slightly before he turns to Ronan with wide eyes. Ronan leans in saying loud against the music, “Having fun yet?” 

 

Adam puts on the fakest smiles Ronan’s ever seen as he nods slowly, although his eyes are saying  _ kill me _ . Ronan smirks and nods in understanding. He nudges Gansey’s shoulder so he can get the message to move on. 

 

They head into the large open living room that is practically filled to the brim with people dressed up talking in circles with red solo cups in hand. Ronan notices Henry Broadway rolling a joint on the counter bopping his head to the beat. He also hones in on the alcohol sitting on a plastic table. 

He beelines towards the small cooler that’s underneath the table where the beer is located and pops the lid and takes a deep sip. A girl in a pink fairy costume leans on the counter by the fridge, eying up and down while sipping some fruity looking drink. Ronan avoids eye contact as he goes back out of the kitchen thinking  _ nopenopenopenope. _

Ronan finds the others near the loveseat and he scowls when he sees Cheng gesticulating wildy while Gansey shakes his head and facepalms himself why Adam tilts his head back and laughs. 

 

When Ronan nears, Adam waves adorably and Ronan nods, while Cheng says above the music, “Lynch! Baby, you’re here, I can’t believe it.” His face is cupped by Henry’s cool hands as he places a wet, smacking kiss on Ronan’s cheek. 

 

Ronan yelps as he shoves Henry away as he wipes away the gross silva from his skin. “And I’m already so close to leaving already Cheng. Fuck you.” 

 

Cheng looks ridiculous in his Madonna wig and dress. Ronan hates to even think it, but Henry really does have nice looking legs and looks decent in his heels. “I wish I could have seen you in a more,” Cheng pauses to slowly rack his eyes on Ronan’s form. “-in something tighter fitting.”

 

Ronan takes a step closer to Adam, hearing the boy laugh incredulously. “Take your creepy flirting somewhere else, Cheng.” Henry waves him off and is pulled away by a group of people to dance. Ronan rues the day he first met him. 

 

Gansey huffs an amused breath. “I’m gonna get something to drink. Want anything?” He asks to Adam.

 

“Bring me another beer,” Ronan says, even though he’s not even half way through drinking it. Gansey ignores him in favor to hear Adam’s reply.

 

“A coke if there is any, thanks.” Gansey nods and squeezes his wrist before moving through the crowd of people. Ronan stands there awkwardly, pretending too busy to make conversation with Adam as he watches around the room.

 

“Do you know anyone here?” Adam yells, getting closer to say it over the music. Ronan makes a face and shakes his head no. Adam nods. “Me neither.” 

 

They stand there while people weave around them, Ronan draining the rest of his beer and Adam bobbing his head slightly to the shit music. When Gansey comes back with a wine glass for himself, a beer for Ronan, and some pop in a red solo cup for Adam, they follow him to a corner of the room.

 

“This party is really swinging, huh?” Gansey says, smiling wide and tapping a foot despite him not having any rhythm at all. 

 

“My God, why are you an eighty-year old in a twenty-year old’s body,” Ronan says, sneering. 

 

Gansey raises a brow and takes a sip of his drink. “What are you talking about?” Gansey looks to Adam, who is smirking into his cup. “Why do you have to make fun of me? When I’ve done nothing but love you.” Ronan rolls his eyes at Gansey’s dramatics but ruffles his hair up to make sure he knows he’s teasing.

 

Adam rubs a hand up and down Gansey’s arm with a fond smile. “Aw, you’re such a sensitive baby.” 

 

Ronan dips his head while gulping down his drink to suppress an eyeroll. Ronan melts into the wall and huffs, feeling bored already. He knows he won’t dance, even though Gansey is going to ask him soon enough. The only thing he can do is watch the lovesick fools and drink until is mind gets fuzzy and people watch. 

 

Ronan sees a girl in a striped suit with impressive face makeup to look like Jack Skellington, a muscled frat guy with a tight gray shirt on and a horse face mask on his head playing beer pong, and oh God, that fairy chick is staring at him from across the dance floor. 

 

Gansey waves a hand in his face to get his attention and Ronan slaps it away. With an excited glint in his eye, Gansey points his thumb over his shoulder. “We’re gonna dance. You’re free to join us if you want.”

 

Ronan gives Gansey a blank look and waves him away. Gansey then grabs Adam’s hand and pulls him towards the dance floor. Adam looks back and shrugs with a look that says  _ what can you do. _

 

Ronan scowls at the floor as he messes with the drink wrapper, a sad sinking feeling slowly churning in his gut. The music turns to some shitty rap song and the crowd of dancers cheer. Ronan looks up and has perfect view of them, smiling and jumping up and down with their hands intertwined. 

 

And to think, he could be sitting in his sweats watching some movie. 

 

He’s too busy thinking that he doesn’t notice the presence sidling up next to him on the wall until he feels someone touch his shoulder. He looks to see the girl in the fairy costume looking up at him with slightly dazed hazel eyes. Ronan frowns. 

 

“Nice costume,” Fairy Chick says in a teasing voice. 

 

Ronan takes a drink of his beer and looks forward, grunting. “Yeah, I know.”

 

This chick must be thinking Ronan’s dismissive behavior as suave or some shit because she giggles and leans in until their arms touch. Ronan tries not to flinch away because personal space a thing, you know, and just settles for a glare. 

 

“You wanna dance?” She asks, licking her glossed lips. 

 

Ronan sneers down at her. “Does it look like I want to dance?” 

 

The girl shrugs her shoulders, not giving up. “Do you want to go somewhere else, then?” 

 

Ronan rolls his eyes and tsks, prying away from the fingers that try to touch him again. “I’m too fucking gay for this conversation.” He pushes off the wall towards the kitchen for another drink. 

 

His mood sours further when there are no more Heineken’s in the cooler. He has to settle for a coke and rum (extra rum), and he’s ready to call it a night, because, he showed up. It’s been about forty minutes, so that’s something. 

 

He looks down at his full cup and decides to at least finish his drink and let Gansey know before he left. When he gets back to his spot at the wall, luckily, the Fairy Chick is nowhere in site so he settles back and Adam and Gansey are still at it. Gansey is waving his arms so crazy that it can’t be a dance, and Adam is bouncing on his feet to the beat, looking at Gansey with a huge smile. 

 

God, that smile.

 

Ronan can see the sweat matting Adam’s bangs, the golden laurel on his head gone crooked from his movement. He thinks back to when he first ever laid eyes on him. How tired and worn down but still so beautiful he was. Now he’s happier, more confident. And Ronan has to count his blessings that he can get to know him, even though the circumstances are a bit fucked in that he’s dating his best fucking friend. 

 

“Lynch?!” A high-pitched voice calls from his left. Ronan raises his brows at the tiny figure of Blue comes walking out of the kitchen with what looks like two shots of tequila in her hands. She’s dressed as Rosie the Riveter. It’s weird to see her without the millions of clips in her hair.

 

“Maggot,” Ronan greets, happy to see a familiar face that doesn’t make him want to punch someone in the face. “What are you doing here?”

 

Blue leans on the wall next to him, handing him a shot. “I was supposed to find Henry to do shots with him, but you’ll do.” 

 

“You know Cheng?” Ronan asks, shocked and takes the shot glass. Now that he thinks about it, Ronan thinks they’d get along great, horrifyingly enough.

 

Blue nods. “Yeah, he goes to my rallies sometimes. He’s hilarious.” Blue peers up at him, curious. “Why are you here?”

 

Ronan scoffs. “Gansey dragged me here. Practically against my will.” 

 

Blue’s eyes widen comically, and she glances around the crowded room. “He’s here?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Ronan says cautiously. Does Blue have a problem with Gansey? “Over by the dance floor.” Ronan looks up to where they were standing and nearly swallows his tongue as he watches Adam wrap his arms around Gansey and duck down to bring their mouths in a kiss that is desperate and messy and Ronan feels sick.  

 

He vaguely heads Blue mutter something under her breath but he ignores it. He’s close enough to see the lovesick gaze Gansey has on his face as they break away, the way Gansey’s knees shake slightly. 

 

“Wow,” Blue says, nudging Ronan’s arm with her elbow to get his attention. Ronan grunts in annoyance, his stomach churning as he takes a drink. Blue has a look of pitied understanding that Ronan doesn’t get, but grates on his nerves anyways. 

 

“What?” Ronan snaps as he glares down at Blue before glancing away. 

 

“You like him,” Blue says, awed. “You like Adam.”

 

Ronan whips his head down because what the fuck? “How the hell-” Ronan starts to say.

 

Blue puts up a hand. “Because I’m psychic.” Ronan stares blankly at Blue until she rolls her eyes. “And you’re pretty damn obvious. At the coffee shop, too. You stare a lot,” Blue explains, with a placating pat to Ronan’s shoulder. 

 

Ronan bangs his head on the wall and curses under his breath. If Blue can clearly see his infatuation, how long until someone else, someone like Adam himself, or worse, Gansey figures it out. Ronan will make himself scarce when Adam is around Gansey so he can squash these feelings.

 

Ronan’s about to tell Blue so until he sees her looking forward with a sad gaze, biting her lip, looking toward where Gansey and Adam are standing. And something  _ clicks.  _

 

The way Blue looked frightened when Ronan said Gansey was at the party, the expression of longing, what looks to be exactly how Ronan feels about Adam, as she stares at the two boys on the dance floor. 

 

“Oh my fuck,” Ronan says, barking out a disbelieving laugh. Blue jumps, caught, as she looks at Ronan with an expression that says  _ don’t you dare say it. _ Ronan says it anyways.

 

“You’re crushing on  _ Dick?! _ ” Ronan exclaims, his lips widening into a manic grin. Blue doesn’t try to deny it, just nods with a pained expression on her face. 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Blue mumbles. She raises her shot glass. “Come on, let us get drunk, knowing that we’ll be pining for the rest of our sad, miserable lives.” 

 

Ronan laughs, and complies, raising his glass to hers and clinks them together in a toast. “To us pining fools,” he says, and they drink.

 

***

 

Adam’s always had horrible memories when it comes to alcohol and drinking. But being around a drunk Gansey isn’t bad at all. He’s endeared by Drunk Gansey, who is on the couch, arm around Adam’s shoulders as he waves his other arm as he talks to Henry about something or other, Adam doesn’t really know. 

 

If you think Gansey is talkative while sober, he’s ten times worse with alcohol in his system. He’s giggly and super touchy, patting people’s shoulders, bringing people in for hugs. 

 

Adam watches him with a small smile on his face as he laughs at something Henry says. It’s definitely not a nice sounding laugh. It’s more of a bray that ends in snorts, but Adam loves it. Gansey laughs again, the force of it bringing making his head dip back so it lands on Adam’s shoulder.

 

At this angle, he can watch his adam’s apple bob as he laughs. There’s a big mole on it that Adam loves to kiss and lick and bite and-

 

“Hey, you,” Gansey slurs, bringing his arm that isn’t holding Adam to poke at his forehead. Adam snatches his hand and clutches it in his. 

 

“Hi,” Adam says, smiling. “You ready to leave?” It’s nearing two and Adam is ready to go and sleep for eight hours. 

 

Gansey hums and nods. “R’nan? Where’s he?” 

 

Adam shrugs. He hasn’t seen Ronan for a while and wonders if he left without letting them know. Adam gently pries Gansey from his side, ignoring Gansey’s protests, to get up. “I’m going to look for him really quick. Keep Henry company.” 

 

Gansey nods happily and turns back to Henry. Adam snorts as he looks around the room. The party is still going, so he has to dodge gyrating bodies to check the dance floor. He’s not by the wall in the corner where they were earlier, so Adam guesses the next best place to look is the kitchen. 

There’s someone throwing up in the sink, someone who isn’t Ronan, and then spots the afro. Ronan and, surprisingly, Blue, are leaning against the counter clinking shot glasses before downing them. 

 

Blue cheers and raises her hand for a high five, which Ronan slaps with a huge grin. Adam is relieved that Ronan’s still here, and is having fun with Blue, of all people. Ronan should look that happy all the time, Adam thinks. He walks towards his two friends and announces himself.

 

“Well, I’m glad you two are finally getting along.”

 

Blue and Ronan look towards him with the same expressions of shock, before looking back at each other with a deer-in-the-headlights expression before they lean towards each other,  _ giggling. _

 

Ronan hisses while snorting. “Shut up, you asshole.” Adam can’t believe he’s hearing Ronan giggle. 

 

Blue has to put her arm on the counter as she topples while she laughs and laughs. Apparently they already have inside jokes Adam doesn’t know about.

 

“I guess I have to take care of all you drunkards asses tonight,” Adam sighs, crossing his arms. “Ronan, Gansey wants to leave now.” 

 

It takes a lot longer to round Gansey up and to get his jacket on. He just wanted to keep talking and dancing, but Adam needed to get him home with a glass of water and Advil. Blue went back to her dorm with her roommate, and luckily, Ronan wasn’t as drunk as Adam thought, so he grabbed Gansey and hauled him to the door. 

 

The walk, of course, took longer with Gansey walking a zombie speed, his head bobbing between resting on Ronan’s and Adam’s shoulders, mumbling about how much fun he’d had, and how much he loved Cheng. 

 

Adam looks over at Ronan, who is looking forward, looking tired. “I’m glad you had fun.”

 

Ronan looks at Adam and away and grunts. Adam frowns. “You okay?”

 

Another grunt. 

 

Suddenly, Gansey gasps and breaks out of the hold they had on him to keep him upright. “My glasses!” Gansey exclaims with his eyes wide and mouth opened. He puts his hands to cover his eyes “I forgot my glasses,” He slurs miserably. “We gotta go back.” 

 

Gansey turns on his feet and topples into Ronan, who catches him by the shoulders to steady him. “What the hell are you talking about? You didn’t wear your glasses, you idiotic drunk.” 

 

Gansey squints at Ronan, then at Adam, who snorts. “What? Then how can I see? How ‘m I seeing right now?” He blinks his eyes hard. 

 

Adam shushes him as he cups his chin. “Contacts are a thing, you know. Let’s get home and to bed.”

 

Gansey hums and nods, allowing Adam and Ronan to put his arms around their shoulders as they continue on their way back to the apartment. “Sleep’s good, but I don’t do it a lot.” He looks at Ronan, but can’t seem to keep his head up, so it just lolls to Ronan’s shoulder. “Y’know, Lynch. You’re worser than me, with the nightmares an’ all that.” 

 

Adam glances at Ronan who looking forward with a frown. Adam wonders what kind of nightmares he has that constantly keep him awake at night. 

 

Gansey’s head then lolls back to Adam’s shoulder. He smiles dopily, “An’ you, you don’t sleep because you work too hard. I tell you but you won’t listen to me,” Gansey sighs, shaking his head. 

 

They listen to Gansey utter nonsense until they’re back in the apartment building. They go up on the elevator, when Adam asks, “Is it alright if I spend the night?”

 

Ronan gives him a weird look before looking down at his nails. “I don’t care.”

 

Adam nods and notices Gansey is falling asleep, and lightly slaps him on the cheek. They lug Gansey back to his bed. Ronan quickly exists to his room without a word and Adam shrugs off his coldness. He gets Gansey in sweatpants and makes sure he drinks a glass of water before the boy passes out cold. 

 

Adam looks at the empty side of the bed for a few moments, fighting himself of whether to just sleep there or make himself comfortable on the couch. It’d be weird to sleep on your boyfriend’s couch, wouldn’t it? When you’ve been dating for more than two months?

 

Huffing out a breath, Adam quickly sheds himself of his costume and grabs a nightshirt from Gansey’s dresser and gets under the covers without another thought. Carefully, he scooches closer to drape an arm around Ganseys waist, moving his head close enough until his head is laying on Gansey’s pillow and closes his eyes. 

Gansey’s soft sheets and comforting scent lull him quickly to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the four month wait! I wanted to post the third chapter in October lololol. But here it is, better late then never. It's two am and I'm very tired, and don't feel like editing so sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter nonetheless. Let me know your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> So, Pynch is my ultimate OTP ever, but there's a small part of me that loves Adansey, so I decided to write an Adansey fic, since there's hardly any, which I think is tragic. Tell me what you think! Do you like Adansey?! Do you hate them together?! Don't worry, pynch will be endgame. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
